Souls reborn
by skillet of stories 1999
Summary: this story is about orihime becoming a soul reaper and the events that follow


Paste your document here...

BLEACH FANFICTION : SOULS REBORN

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, any of its related copyrighted material. All right go to their respectful owners.

Hey, how's things over on the other side of the inter-webz. This fanfic is going to be a little crazy but I think you, the reader will like it. Hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism only please.

"Yyyaaaaaaghhh" Ichigo Kurosaki yelled as he brought his sword down on the hollows head, from behind, just as Rukia had taught him to. Its skull burst open and gallons of dark red spirit blood poured out.

"Well, that's one less Hollow to worry about" he said, shifting his robe so that he could sheathe his sword.

"Yes... it is" rumbled the over muscular Chad, with his deep yet mellow voice.

"I'm sorry Ichi-kun, I can't do very much can I" came a quiet voice from behind them. That voice belonged to the strangest member of the team, Orihime Inoue.

She paced slowly towards Ichigo, her head dipped slightly towards the floor.

"Look... Orihime, you're powerful, you just aren't using your power to the best of your ability. You think you're weak, when in actual fact you're only timid."

"I think Ichigo is right, Inoue-san"

"Yep, he's right" came yet another voice. This one was more sunken, almost snake like. It belonged to Uryu Ishida, the last remaining Quincy. "You're definitely too timid Orihime, but now comes a chance to prove yourself. I can sense another hollow nearby, I'll let you take it"

Ichigo, taken aback by this pulled Orihime into a protective hug.

"I won't let you put her in harms' way, if anyone is taking down that hollow, it's me!"

"Fine!" Uryu snapped "Let's see her improve if doesn't even take one down!"

"Alright that's enough... Ichigo how about you and Inoue-san take it down together" Chad interrupted before the quarrel could get serious.

"Well... that's alright I guess, as long as she sticks with me" Ichigo mumbled, half to himself. "Yeah, we'll do it. But if things get hairy, I'm going to protect her" tightening his now one armed hug. He heard Orihime yelp slightly and looked down. His fingers were pressing into the side of Orihime's right bosom. She looked up at him, blushing, Ichigo expected her to slap him, but instead she started to speak in a flirty voice.

"Well we did start going out around a month ago so I guess it's okay" came her slightly flustered but pleasured voice.

"Orihime, I-I-I I-I, did-d-d-n't mean to" replied Ichigo shifting him hand to her shoulder, embarrassment written all over his face.

On the way up to her shoulder he caught Orihime's underarm, making her moan and giggle. Ichigo, now irritated by his lack of sense when it came to hand placement, let go of Orihime.

"That's it, I'm done hugging you!"

"Aaaww Ichigo, don't be like that, I like you hugging me" She replied, petting her lip slightly.

"Okay, whatever" Muttered Ichigo, frowning (again) "Let's just kill this stupid hollow"

"That's not a good idea" interrupted a now scared Uryu "I remember Rukia telling me about that massive hollow you fought, The King Fisher"

"Yeah, what about it"

"This one is around three or four times more powerful than him and he's heading towar...!"

Uryu was silenced by a sweep from a hand the size of a car. He whipped round in the air before slamming painfully into the side wall of a house and crumpling to a heap on the ground.

"Uryu!" Ichigo yelled, thinking his friend may be dead.

"I-I-I-m...f-f-f-fine...p-p-p-ro-t-t-tect...Or-i-hi-me"

"Already on it"

Ichigo ran furiously toward the colossal hollow that had now grasped Orihime.

"Little girl" the hollow spoke, raising its tone at the end of the sentence, giving it an almost melodic tone "Your soul smells particularly tasty"

"Put her down!" screamed an enraged Ichigo.

"As you wish" The hollow replied, and with that he slammed Orihime into the pavement.

"RrrrrgggghhhaaAAAGGGHHH!" Snarled Ichigo, slashing into the beast, feeling his inner hollow start to surface. Animalistic rage consumed Ichigo as he felt himself turn into the hulking monster that lurked beneath his skin, his true hollow form, Vasto Lorde. Ichigo's muscles enlarged and his skin paled, his hair grew and a terrifying mask formed on his face.

"I will...DESTROY YOU!" He roared, grabbing the hollow's arms. He began to pull at them, suddenly getting satisfaction when he felt a warm spray of blood as the creature's arms tore from their sockets. Ichigo then proceeded push his hands through the hollow's mask and into its skull through its eyes, then lashing to the side, splitting it in two. The hollow now dealt with, Ichigo turned his focus to Orihime. He started to revert to his usual soul form, moving hastily towards Orihime.

"Uryu, she's alive, but is she alright" Ichigo desperately asked, tears starting to form in his eyes "Is she going to live"

Uryu, now starting to recover, stood up and answered "Physically yes, but soul wise no" Uryu said, regret in his eye "For her soul to heal, Orihime will have to sever all ties with her body then let it reform"

"But you'll have to sever her chain, she'll become a hollow"

"Not if she goes through the same process that you did"

"But how will she do that if her soul has been wounded" Chad chipped in.

"All we can do is pray that she resists becoming a hollow unconsciously"

"Orihime...don't die on me" Stammered Ichigo though tears "Don't die..." He clutched Orihime's limp, lifeless body desperately, silently praying that she would pull through.

Orihime sat up in a dark chamber, a pain in her chest. Her head was spinning, she was feeling drowsy and somehow upset, yet she couldn't figure out why. How had she gotten here? She asked herself, what was this place?

Orihime looked down at herself, hoping to find the source of the pain. She screamed aloud as she saw that her chain of fate had been severed. "Hang on, this feels like what Ichigo described" She said to herself "When he became a soul reaper and a hollow at once" Orihime started to panic as her last rung broke, the hole starting to open. She felt herself being lifted from her feet, hovering a few feet above the ground. She began to feel cold, as if her body was starting to fade. Orihime knew that she was becoming a hollow, she could feel the darkness seeping through her veins, poisoning her.

"I don't want to" was all she could think "I don't want to...I WON'T!" she started to shout "I WILL NOT LEAVE ICHIGO!"

Ichigo watched through the hole at the top of the pit, remembering his experience. Listening to Orihime scream like that reminded him o his transformation. He recalled the horrific pain he went through, the darkness taking over his entire body, filling up with cold. He could only hope Orihime would withstand the hollow rejection. Ichigo could see Orihime's mask through the smoke swirling around her. It was slim and elegant, streamlined across her smooth cheeks. The mask was somehow resonant with beauty yet still terrifying. The rejection was complete. Orihime bounded out the hole with a tremendous speed, landing with ease at the edge of the hole.

"Ichigo" she burst out, joy in her voice "What happened to me just there?"

The mask fell off revealing Orihime's cheerful smile and joyous face.

"Well, do you remember that hollow that attacked you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When it attacked you, it damaged your soul, so the only way to save you was by releasing your soul from its body to reform, metaphorically speaking, your soul was reborn"

"Does that mean I can leave my body whenever I want, can I use a mask like yours', will I have a sword?, wi..."

"Hold it right there Ori-chan" Ichigo said, cutting her off "At some point yes you will have a sword, yes you can use the mask but you can't leave your body just yet"

"Why not" she replied, petting her lip.

"Because...your soul doesn't have a true form yet, you need to have a form to live outside a body" Now it was the Quincies' turn to speak "You'll start to evaporate if you don't get back in your body soon"

"And on that note I bid you your gigai" Said Uruhara appearing from nowhere and beckoning towards a glass case "It's made from your old body, so it should feel just the same. Go, hop in"

"How"? Orihime replied, looking puzzled.

"Well" Ichigo began "You sort of...latch on to your body with your soul, if that makes any sense"

This only succeeded in making Orihime more confused.

"Well then...how about trying to grab it with your soul, try to make it reach out towards the body, then let yourself sink into it"

"Okay, I think I know what you mean" Said Orihime with a confident smile "I'll do it"

Orihime walked towards the gigai's case and opened it. The lifeless body slumped to the ground, forming a kneeling position as Ichigo's did. She took a stance similar to his as well, she crouched down behind it and grabbed it with her soul, sinking into the gigai with ease, taking control of it.

"Well that was strange" she remarked

"It was strange for me the first time I re-entered my body as well" Ichigo said in response.

Uryu butted into the small talk.

"Now we just have to get your soul a form, and we have someone so high up within the soul society they'll never find him"

"Uryu, you can't mean..."

Across stepped a sighing Byakuya, obviously not having thought things through.

"I can't believe I agreed to this" he said exasperatedly "We'd better get this over with"

Ichigo's jaw hit the floor.

"B-B-B-B-Byakuya?"

"Yes, I didn't know what I was letting myself in for"

Uryu yet again interrupted, he was being rather rude that day.

"Byakuya, please hold up your sword, Orihime, would you kindly stab yourself with it"

Now it was Orihime's jaw that hit the floor.

"You want me to stab myself" She whimpered, looking both scared and bemused "What if whatever you're planning goes wrong and some elves get into my insides and muddle everything up"

"Orihime, elves do not exist, besides Byakuya is using his sword to transfer his power to you"

"And..."

"And you'll become a soul reaper"

Now she was more excited than anything else.

"Right Orihime" Ichigo began "You need to push the sword through your..."

Orihime cut him off.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, yelping slightly.

She grabbed the sides of Byakuya's blade and rammed it through her chest. There was a slight hissing sound and gallons of steam filled the space around Orihime and Byakuya. As the vapour started to fade, Orihime came into view, jet black robes flowing behind her and a Zanpakto sheathed at her hip. Byakuya however, was lying on the ground looking completely drained. The position he had fallen in wasn't very good looking, his arms were up next to his head as if he had been imitating a chicken.

Ichigo stared at Orihime, taking in the difference in appearance.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked, smiling at her boyfriend.

"It suits you" Ichigo answered "Unsheathe your sword, see how it looks"

Orihime grabbed the hilt of her blade and pulled it carefully from it's sheathe. It was a long, thin sword similar to a rapier, it was engraved with small flowers protruding from a stem up the centre of the sword.

"Oh my God, It's beautiful, just like you Orihime"

"Thanks Ichigo, you're really sweet"

"Oh stop flirting!" Uryu yelled "You're making me sick!"

"Personally I think it's kinda cute" Uruhara whispered into Uryu's ear. Uryu recoiled in horror, jumping into a sort of makeshift martial arts stance, making himself look like a total idiot. Due to his response, the entire group buckled with a fit of laughter making Uryu go bright red in the face. He stomped off and up the ladder to Urahara's shop, a frown lower than Ichigo's on his face.

"At least that's over" Ichigo began "Now Orihime, let's try putting on your mask"

"How am I supposed to do that? Isn't it dangerous?"

"Orihime, I wouldn't put you in danger. Now, try to focus your power towards your hand and...gather your raw fury and centre it at your hand"

"Okay" She held her hand out and did as she was asked.

"Good, now press your palm against your face and think of the energy melding with your skin"

Orihime placed her palm against her skull, symbolizing the mask in her mind and the mask began to form itself. The thick, liquid like substance that formed the bone of the mask started to appear on her face, the mask that had formed before started to come into being. The sleek, elegant details of the mask engraving themselves as Ichigo watched.

As quickly as the mask had appeared, Orihime hit the ground. Her body unmoving.

"ORIHIME" Ichigo yelled, sensing a fluctuation in her spirit pressure. This surely couldn't be a good sign...

Well that wraps it up for this chapter, I hope I wasn't a bit too serious. Well any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be glad if anyone reviews. If you liked this, then please check out my other fanfic about D. , also I will be uploading an Inuyasha fanfic soon. The Inuyasha fanfic is a little dark, sad and depressing, but it is for dramatic effect. Kagome ends up killing Inuyasha with the sit boy command.

Goodbye and Good night/afternoon/morning depending on which part of the planet you're on.


End file.
